


From The Desk Of Milo Murphy

by MasterDuelistMichael



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterDuelistMichael/pseuds/MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: Sequel to 'Happier'. This is a look at Milo's inner thoughts through his journal and the people closest to him.
Relationships: Amanda Lopez/Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase/Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase/Zack Underwood
Kudos: 1





	1. Dear Journal

**So...this is a sequel to 'Happier'. We're delving deeper into the inner thoughts of Milo Murphy through his journal entries and his talks with those close to him. We'll begin with the day after Amanda suggested Milo write a journal of how he was feeling. We roll...NOW!**

* * *

Timestamp - March 18, 2016. While it was pizza Friday at Jefferson County Middle School, Milo wasn't any happier. Sure, he was with the girl he had been crushing on since the previous year, but something was different. It was as if there were some hidden feelings resurfacing - feelings between him and his best friend, Melissa Chase.

* * *

Now his girlfriend, Amanda Lopez, came up to him and sat next to him in the lunchroom. "Hey, Milo," the sweet Latina greeted.

"Oh...hey, Amanda," Milo responded somberly.

"Still thinking about Melissa, huh?"

"Yeah. I know she's my best friend and I know I should be happy for her, but I'm not. Something's different..."

Amanda giggled hearing this. "Milo, your inner Ron Stoppable is showing..."

"One problem with your theory - I don't have a naked mole rat."

"This is true, Milo. Those things are not cute and cuddly like Rufus, they're hideous!" Amanda then took notice of Milo with his headphones on. "What are you listening to today?"

"'Wake Me Up' by Avicii"

"Why that?"

"Looking at Melissa with Zack...sometimes I just want to fall asleep and wake up to when those two aren't together any more."

'It's worse than I thought...Milo's really out of it,' Amanda thought to herself. 'I know Milo's a big motorsports fan, but I doubt even that can help him now.' She then snapped her fingers, coming up with a plan. "Milo, why don't we go see our guidance counselor - Mr. Flynn-Fletcher - I think he might be able to help."

* * *

So during free period, Milo and Amanda stopped by Mr. Flynn-Fletcher's office.

"Ah, Milo!" Mr. Flynn-Fletcher greeted. "Wasn't expecting to see you here today. Come on in, ol' chap!" he said, letting Milo and Amanda in.

"Thank you, Mr. Flynn-Fletcher. I brought Amanda with me. Is it alright if she joins in?"

"Of course! So, Milo...you seem out of it today, not your usual chipper self. What seems to be the problem?"

Milo took a deep breath and sighed. Then, he explained his situation to Mr. Flynn-Fletcher. "Well, after saving an alien planet from almost certain destruction, I recently discovered a change in the relationship between my friends Zack and Melissa. They appear to be together now and while I should be happy for them, I'm not. These old feelings I have for Melissa are resurfacing and I don't know what to do, add to it the fact that I finally have the girl I've been crushing on since the start of 6th grade - Amanda Lopez - and now I find myself in the middle of a double-edged sword!"

"And yesterday, I suggested Milo write down his feelings in a journal to try and vent out his frustrations, calm his nerves, exude his anger and sadness..."

"And did you, Milo?"

"I did...started up last night."

"But today, Milo only got worse. Had to wrap up his pizza slice for later because he never took a bite out of it! That's not like him! Add to it, he had on Avicii's 'Wake Me Up'...I fear that he might try something he'll regret later!"

* * *

Mr. Flynn-Fletcher soon had all he needed and wanted to talk to Milo in private.

"Amanda, you don't mind if I talk to Milo alone for a while, do you?"

"Not at all, Mr. Flynn-Fletcher," Amanda said as she walked out. Once Amanda was out of Mr. Flynn-Fletcher's office, the Brit sat down next to Milo.

"Milo, here's what I think...I think you're slowly falling for your best friend."

"I am?"

"You are, my boy," Mr. Flynn-Fletcher confirmed. "And you're upset because not only do you want to tell her, but don't want to wreck what you already have with her...but also you're used to having her around you and now that another guy is in the picture, you fear that you won't have Melissa around as often as you would like."

"But what about what I'm dealing with when it comes to Amanda? What will she think?"

"Well, from what I gathered, she's a very sweet and caring girl. I'm sure she'll understand."

* * *

Amanda soon opened the door and peeked through. "All clear?" she asked.

"All clear, Amanda," Milo said in a stoic tone.

"So what did Mr. Flynn-Fletcher say?"

"He's attributing what I've been going through to fear...fear of not having Melissa around as often as I'm used to."

"Seems plausible."

"And I do recommend that you take Amanda's suggestion of writing in a journal to heart. Having a place to express your feelings can help tremendously! I also recommend you see me at least once a week, okay?"

"Okay, Mr. Flynn-Fletcher!" Milo said, now somewhat back to his chipper self. "Thanks!"

"Thanks for stopping by, kids! Cheerio!"

That night, Milo took to his room and wrote in his latest journal entry.

* * *

_From the desk of Milo Murphy - March 18, 2016..._

_Dear Journal,_

_Went to see the guidance counselor today. Mr. Flynn-Fletcher told me that he thinks that it's because of fear of not having Melissa around all the time is causing my shift in behavior. I'm not sure how true that is, but I do know this - whenever Melissa's around, I feel like I can do anything, just like Kim Possible. I don't know what to do. I know I'm with Amanda, but these overwhelming feelings for Melissa won't stop...how am I gonna tell Melissa how I feel? I don't know how long I can tough this out, but I know I'm gonna have to...for Melissa!_

_Song of the Day: 'Wake Me Up' by Avicii_

* * *

**And that...is chapter 1. I think chapter 2 will deal with the last day of 7th grade next. See ya then and remember...IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	2. Last Day of 7th Grade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin - the last day of 7th grade. However, Milo's downward spiral is well underway.

**Well, here we are...the last day of 7th grade for Milo and friends. Even though Milo has continued to see his guidance counselor every week, his downward spiral is continuing and his friends have little clue about what is happening to him. ROLL IT!**

* * *

Time stamp: June 16, 2016. It was the last day of school at Jefferson County Middle School. Yearbooks were being signed, the 8th grade class was preparing for graduation to Danville High and as for Milo, well...he was still on a slow but steady decline all because of Zack and Melissa.

* * *

"Anyone seen Milo today?" Amanda asked, running to Melissa.

"I saw him earlier..." Melissa confirmed. "He's been acting...off."

"He's not the Milo we know..." Zack added. "It's like he's in another zone."

"Yeah, and none of us have any clue why."

Of course, Amanda knew why Milo was acting like this, but she wanted Melissa to figure it out for herself. "Did he tell you where he was going off to?"

"He only told me he was heading outside to the football field," Melissa told Amanda. As soon as the Latina heard this, she was gone - off to find Milo.

* * *

Sure enough, Melissa's hunch was right. Milo was at the football field - section 3, row 3, seat 1. That area represented Melissa's birthday: March 31st.

"Melissa told me you'd be here, Milo."

"Oh...hey, Amanda," Milo greeted in a stoic tone. It was raining out, perfect representation of Milo's feelings.

"Why don't you come back inside? You might catch something!" Amanda said to Milo, showing concern for the jinx.

* * *

"No, Amanda. I don't want to go back in, only to be greeted by...that," Milo responded, referring to Zack and Melissa being coupled up. Milo took a deep breath and sighed. "I love the rain, because in it...no one can see you cry. Rowan Atkinson once said it."

"Please, Milo...Zack and Melissa are worried about you, so am I. You haven't been acting like yourself recently and we can't stand to see you like this. We're afraid that if this continues, you might end up doing something rash."

"That may be true...but I feel like I've been betrayed by the first two people who ever saw through my curse and became my friends...especially Melissa."

"Have you been writing in your journal, Milo?"

"Every day after school. Why do you ask?"

"Because having a place to vent your feelings, your frustrations to, does help. I did it myself when I felt I was losing Danielle to her first boyfriend."

Milo then laid his hand on Amanda's, tears flowing from his eyes. "I just don't know how much longer I can tough this out. I feel like I could snap at any moment."

* * *

"I know you feel like the world's crashing down on you, like it's turning against you, but please stay strong...for all of us," Amanda pleaded. Then she remembered something. "Didn't Melissa say you got a guitar for your 10th birthday?"

"I did. I usually play it when I'm feeling down. Brought it with me today," Milo answered, taking out his guitar case and opening it. He then started to play.

* * *

**_We're the best of friends_ **

**_and we share our secrets_ **

**_She knows everything that is on my mind..._ **

**_But lately something's changed_ **

**_As I lie awake in my bed_ **

**_A voice here in my head_ **

**_softly says..._ **

**_Why don't you kiss her?_ **

**_Why don't you tell her?_ **

**_Why don't you let her see_ **

**_the feelings that you hide?_ **

**_'Cause she'll never know_ **

**_If you never show_ **

**_the way you feel inside..._ **

* * *

"That was beautiful, Milo!" Amanda raved, hugging the jinx. "Was that a Kim Possible song?"

"Yeah..." Milo answered. "It was 'Why Don't You Kiss Her?' by Jesse McCartney. It was played in 'So The Drama'. Makes me think of Ron. I connect with him now more than ever."

"Well before you do something you might regret, just think - 'What Would Ron Stoppable Do?'"

"He'd probably think that Zack is a Syntho-Drone."

* * *

Amanda giggled hearing this. "Yeah...that is something Ron would do. But please...don't attack Zack just because of typical Ron Stoppable paranoia. Just let this whole thing play out. Knowing how things work with you, they usually turn in your favor - sometimes within 11 minutes."

"Kinda breaking the 4th wall there, Amanda."

"Well, 4th wall breaking aside, just wait on this, Milo. Now, come on...Camilichec is gonna have a cow if we're not in her class before 2nd bell."

Once Milo got home, he went straight to his desk and took to writing in his journal.

* * *

_From the desk of Milo Murphy - June 16, 2016:_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was the last day of school. Before you ask...no, I'm not with Melissa yet. I spent most of the day at the football field in the rain. Melissa and Zack did notice something off about me, but thought nothing of it. Oh, and Amanda's still trying to help me get through all this. Something tells me she wants me and Melissa to hook up. Practically the whole school does. I brought my guitar today and Amanda loved hearing me play, so there's that. She also gave me a mantra to follow - 'What Would Ron Stoppable Do?' Here's to summer and to all the joy that (hopefully) comes with it._ _Also, here's hoping that by summer's end, I'll have good news about me and Melissa._

_Write more later,_

_Milo_

_Song of the Day: 'Why Don't You Kiss Her?' by Jesse McCartney (ah, the memories of 'Kim Possible')_

* * *

**That'll do for this chapter! Next up - 1st day of 8th grade! SEE YA THEN!**


	3. 8th Grade - First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo's downward spiral continues as he goes grunge for the first day of 8th grade...

**Summer's drawn to a close and it's time to head back to school! Only this time...Milo is DEFINITELY not himself! It's time for a new Milo to appear. It's time...for GRUNGE MILO! ROLL IT!**

* * *

September 6, 2016. True, it was still summer; but for the students of Jefferson County Middle School, it was time to head back to school. For Zack, Melissa and Amanda - the worries about Milo only grew throughout the summer. Today, the jinx was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, either of you seen Milo?" Zack asked.

"Not me, Zack...which is odd because we always sit next to each other on the bus," Melissa told Zack.

"I haven't seen Milo either, Zack," Amanda added. Milo then appeared, only this time he wasn't in his signature sweater vest. This time, he was in a jacket similar to Melissa's, but in a dark green color over an orange shirt with black jeans and it appears he finally conquered laces as he was sporting black laced boots. He was also sporting...entrance music? The entrance music he had chosen was the theme song to a show that was out before he was born - MTV's 'Daria'. The song: 'You're Standing On My Neck' by Splendora.

* * *

**_This is my stop_ **

**_Got to get off_ **

**_I may go 'Pop!'_ **

**_Excuse me..._ **

**_Excuse me..._ **

**_I've got to be direct (la, la, la)_ **

**_If I'm wrong, please correct (la, la, la)_ **

**_You're Standing On My Neck_ **

* * *

After blowing a whistle at Bradley and Lydia, who were overtly flirting in front of his locker, Milo went straight to his locker and got what he needed for the day. He then shoved Amanda out of the way and pushed Zack into his locker. This behavior worried Melissa, who pulled Amanda and Zack away.

* * *

"Guys, we have a situation here," Melissa called out. "Milo is definitely not himself!"

"I know...he shoved me to the side!" Amanda said in a worried tone.

"And he pushed me into my locker!" Zack freaked. "I feel like this is my fault. I had no idea he had feelings for you, Melissa..."

"That's because he had kept them hidden. For how long, I have no idea. Mr. Flynn-Fletcher said that Milo is experiencing some sort of fear - fear of not having you around a lot, Melissa."

"Is that what's causing his downward spiral?"

"Seems like it. But what are we gonna do? He's gone total grunge and if this continues, there might be nothing that can stop him!"

* * *

No sooner than Amanda said that...water fountains malfunctioned, the lights went out, chalkboards collapsed, lockers destroyed...Murphy's law had been amplified due to Milo's change in behavior.

"Well, we better figure out a way to get Milo back to normal and fast! Murphy's law is destroying everything!" Melissa cowered. "We need some sort of plan - EMERGENCY MEETING, 4TH PERIOD, LIBRARY!"

Amanda and Zack nodded, running off to their classes. The quartet of Milo, Melissa, Zack and Amanda all had Ms. Camilichec for their homeroom this year, so at least they were all together. Whether that was good or bad...you be the judge. Come their free period - 4th period - Melissa, Amanda and Zack convened in the library to think up a plan to get Milo back to his normal chipper self and out of his grunge phase.

* * *

"What are we gonna do, guys?" Melissa asked. "This is not our Milo!"

"It's not, Melissa. This is 90s Milo...and none of us were around in the 90s!" Zack joked, earning him a punch on the shoulder from Melissa.

"This is serious, Zack! What are we gonna do?"

"Well, from what I gathered over the summer, Milo's gotten this way because he now feels betrayed by the both of you," Amanda assessed, looking to Zack and Melissa.

"Why are you looking at us, Amanda?" Melissa asked.

"Figure it out, geniuses..." Amanda snarkily replied. After thinking it over for a while, Melissa finally spoke up.

* * *

"Amanda...I think he feels betrayed because...his old grade school crush on me is resurfacing."

Amanda smiled. Melissa had figured it out. "Now you're catching on..."

"But how could Milo have gone to teasing me about getting kissed by you to a complete grunge jerk over the course of half a year?" Zack asked.

"I'm not sure..." Melissa said. "I guess on the outside, he wanted to get back at you for teasing him about Amanda, but on the inside..."

"...on the inside, he felt betrayed by the both of you. How he got so good at hiding emotions, I'll never know."

* * *

"He learned from me, Amanda," Melissa said to the Latina. "Now what's the plan?"

"Well...none of us can stand to see Milo like this," Amanda told her friends.

"Agreed, Amanda," Zack concurred before turning to Melissa. "We have to put Milo first...he'd do the same for us."

Melissa gave a nod before putting the plan into place. "No question about it. So I guess the plan is that Zack and I break up in front of everyone so that Milo sees it. Once he sees it, I bet it snaps him out of that grunge phase he's going through."

"What if it doesn't?" Amanda asked.

"If it doesn't...I don't know what will. First holiday break, we set the plan in motion."

"You said before, Melissa...Milo's tough. He can hang on a little while longer," Zack said to Melissa before the trio dispersed. Amanda was then left thinking 'I hope you're right, Zack.'

Little did the trio know that Milo was over behind the mystery section of the library...and he overheard the whole thing.

* * *

That night at the Murphy house, Sara came in before Milo could even get to write in his journal.

"Hey, Milo," Sara greeted. "Call came in today from Principal Milder. Everyone at school is worried about you, Milo. So am I. What's gotten into you recently?"

Milo took a deep breath and sighed before asking Sara to sit down next to him on his bed. "Sara, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course!"

"I...I think I'm in love with Melissa..."

"WHAT?! I always knew this day would come!" Sara squealed. "So why the new outfit and the grunge entrance music today at school?"

"Principal Milder told you about that?"

"She did."

"Well...I feel like I've been betrayed by the first two people to have ever looked past my curse and call me their friend. I feel like Zack and Melissa betrayed me by hooking up. I know I should be happy for them and at first, I was. But now...I'm not. It's like all these old feelings for Melissa just came rushing back to the surface and to top it all off, I'm with Amanda after over a year of crushing on her. What's she gonna think?"

Sara snuggled up to her brother and messed up his hair. "Milo, your the toughest and sweetest kid I know. If I were in your shoes, I'd just tell Amanda what's really going on. She's a very sweet girl and I'm sure she'll understand," the blonde fangirl told her jinx of a brother.

Milo smiled as he took to writing in his journal...

* * *

_From the desk of Milo Murphy - September 6, 2016..._

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was my first day of 8th grade and let me tell you...it was total wonk. Zack and Melissa are still together and everyone noticed I had changed...I wasn't the chipper Milo that everyone was accustomed to. I was now what everyone called 'Grunge Milo'. I'm worrying everyone, even Principal Milder. I did overhear that Zack and Melissa were thinking about breaking up, though. They also said something about first major holiday break...which isn't until Thanksgiving in November. I don't know how much longer I can tough this out. But I know that with my sister supporting me, there's nothing I can't do. Thanks, Sara...I have no idea what I did to deserve a sister like you._

_Write more later,_

_Milo_

* * *

**Aw! Sara is such a sweet sister to Milo, isn't she? Halloween is next, so stick around! Remember...IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


End file.
